Animal Lust
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Set during The Pack What if Buffy had given into Tempation and let the animal in Xander take over her...? XanderBuffy oneshot


**I dont know what came over me, but i was watching the Buffy Episode, The Pack (the one where Xander and some other kids act like Hyenas in the first season)...yea and anyway, i was thinking, well Xander was quite hot when he was all mean, and well what if Buffy hadnt knocked him out and just gone with the flow...so yea, here's my sick and twisted ideas lol.**

****

**Disclaimer : I do not Own any Characters in Buffy The Vampire Slayer...**

**

* * *

**

**Animal lust**

****

It wasn't Xander. Buffy knew that yet, why was she letting him force her onto the floor and pin her down so easily. Sure she tried to

struggle but her slayer powers were being held back, as much as her brain told her to use them, her heart didn't. She knew it was

wrong; it was unfair to Willow, and it was Xander for crying out loud.

"Get off me!" Buffy said, not so much hatred in her voice, more passion and intensity.

"Is that what you really want? We both

know what you really want. You want danger, don't cha? You like your men

dangerous." He said, an unusual roughness to his voice making Buffy hate herself even more as she got aroused by it. It was true she

was attracted to Dangerous men, look how she was attracted to Angel, but she'd never felt this way about Xander. Something in the

Hyena within him was making her want him.

She shook the thoughts off and said, "You're in trouble, Xander. You are infected with some hyena thing, it's like a demonic

possession!"

"Dangerous and mean, right? Like Angel. Your Mystery Guy. Well, guess who just got mean." He said, once more his rough voice

tingling her senses. He had hit a home run.

Her brain was telling her to just kick him off, knock him out and run, just like all the other demons, he needed to be controlled. But she

wasn't, sure she was struggling but pathetically, not what you'd usually expect from The Slayer.

He lent forward slightly and growled out, "Do you know how long... I've waited... until you'd stop pretending that we aren't attracted..."

She wasn't going to face the truth, not now. She threw him off and he rolled across hitting the cage slightly where the pig mascot had

once called home before Xander and his fellow Hyena people had eaten him.

Buffy sprung up, Xander doing exactly the same, they were now face to face. Xander had a glint in his eye of danger mixed with lust. He

began to move closer to her, Buffy slowly edging back. "Until Willow... stops kidding herself... that I could settle

with anyone but you?" He said, wanting to just grab her and force his lips onto her perfect slightly lipstick stained ones.

"Look, Xander, I don't wanna hurt you..." Buffy stammered. She wanted him bad, but Willow came first before lust at this time. Xander

ignored her words and grabbed her shoulders, thrusting her against a vending machine. His hot breath tingled her skin, she willed herself

not to close her eyes and give in to temptation. "Now do you wanna hurt me?" he said. She struggled slightly, trying to stop herself but

he was too strong. "Come on, Slayer. I like it when you're scared." He growled. She tried to struggle and get free again, but she was

going weaker and weaker the more he got closer to her. "The more I scare you," He sniffed her, "the better you smell." That was it, she

had given in as soon as he moved in and began to roughly kiss her neck. Her eyes closed as she mind which contained all sense, fogged

over.

He was nibbling slightly on her neck; not biting though, like was expected as if he was feasting on her, only so that she got pleasure

which he so wanted to hear he cry. She let a slight moan slip from her mouth, causing Xander to smile widely and move slightly away

from her neck. He looked up, lust and pure hunger for passion glazing his eyes. He saw Buffy's eyes stare at him with shock as his grin

got wider and more lustful. Her mouth being slightly open, Xander took the opportunity and covered her mouth with his.

She gasped slightly and he bit on her lower lip gently, causing her mouth to open wider and Xander's tongue gaining free entrance to

explore her mouth.

Buffy's eyes once more closed and she moaned slightly into his mouth as her body was experiencing sweet ecstasy.

He was enjoying this just as much as her, taking pleasure from her slight moans. He trusted that she was enjoying this too much to attack

him, and moved one of his hands from her shoulder and gently traced it up and down the top of her body. It slowly met that perfect

breast and he cupped it, squeezing it slightly, knowing full well that she would enjoy it, which she did. He moved it from her breast to the

buttons on her shirt. He slowly undid them one by one, liking to tease her knowing full well by the push of her mouth against his that she

wanted him to just take her. He was an animal, sure thanks to this demon, yet he wanted her to act more on her passion, just like he felt

when he was out hunting.

He finally reached the bottom button and pulled her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra, something Xander had been suspecting,

knowing full well that Buffy was one of those girls who wasn't afraid to be sexy.

Her hands moved to his shirt and took it off, the lifted the white wife beater he had been wearing underneath, off over his head. She

threw it across the room and her hands felt the toned chest which she had never thought that Xander would have, but then she had never

thought of Xander in any sexual way before tonight. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, full of fear, but a fear that was

fuelling her lust for him. That was the thing that was drawing him in all over again. He couldn't bare the distance between them and

roughly thrust his body against hers, causing her to push further back against the vending machine. He kissed her hard and passionately,

her eyes scrunching as she kissed back with that same passion.

His lips never left her skin as he slowly kissed till he found her neck where he began to kiss and nibble again, sending Buffy over waves

of pleasure. He moved further down her body, kissing her shoulder, his teeth grazing it slightly as he slid her bra strap down her arm.

Although the pain was quite harsh from wherever he bit or grazed her, she found it even more pleasurable, pain being the game she

played with so much in her life, it finally being put to good use instead of the useless way she was thrown about.

He moved down her arm, then across to her stomach, back up to her chest where he only rubbed through her bra with his mouth,

wanting her to want him even more than she already did. He moved his mouth back up to kiss her forcefully while his hand travelled into

her bra to feel the soft breast which lay within.

She wanted him to just her so bad but he wasn't. Hoping for his wild animal to escape again, she wrapped her arms around him, one

travelling to his messy hair and scrunching it within her fingers and gently pulling it while the other roamed his back, her nails digging in as

he got more and more rough with his kisses. Her plan worked as he took his hand from her breast and traced it softy down, that

sensation spreading through her all over again. It finally reached the place her body had been aching so badly for him to touch. He undid

the button and zip on her trouser and slid them down her legs, leaving her only clad in her revealing underwear. She mimicked him by

undoing his trouser button and zipper as well, him being only left in his boxers. Her pants soon disappeared from the thrust of his hands

tossing them aside, while she got him out of his boxers. He withdrew his mouth from hers leaving her gasping for air and panting heavily.

He grinned seductively, that bad evil, but oh so attractive evil grin spreading wide across his face as he thrust his member into her. His

arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his thrusting getting faster and penetrating further each time. She moaned and

whimpered in pleasure, all means of resisting temptation were long gone. She was holding back the cry which wanted to escape her

mouth so much, Xander noticed this and moved fast, his crazed animal wanting to make her scream. Her nails dug deeper and deeper

into his skin, he didn't care, he just wanted to hear her cry out.

Her head fell and pushed into his neck as she screamed into it. Xander smiled widely and gave one last thrust before withdrawing. She

was panting so heavily, disbelief spreading through her mind at what she had just done.

She had betrayed Willow, betrayed Angel, even though she wasn't actually with him at this point in time. But then those thoughts left her

and she looked into the eyes of Xander, wanting her more. He kissed her harshly, her lips already swollen from his rough kissing,

aching with pleasure at the touch of his. "Told you you wanted me." He said in that rough growl that made her skin tingled. He moved

back in and roughly kissed her, passion and animal instinct I suppose, taking over.

* * *

Please Review...makes me happy :)


End file.
